Sapphire and Gold
by Chocolate Cosmos
Summary: Kaito x Len; Kaito's POV;    Kaito and Miku are their high school's prince and princess. No one would guess at the imperfections in their relationship. But when a freshman catches Kaito's eye during senior year, he faces some tough decisions.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate rating and reviewing!

"Kaito…"

I looked over with a certain dismay at my younger cousin. I was fourteen, she was thirteen. She had short bluish-green pigtails and an expensive, frilly dress that ended just before her knees. She was girly and took care of herself well. It also helped that we were rich. A year before, we started living on our own when her parents died and my drunk mother abandoned me. I remember my aunt and uncle's funeral. Relatives that we've never even seen before showed up. My mother had left a little less than a month before but I hadn't told anyone until they found out at the funeral. "Such a tragedy." "These two beautiful children, both orphans." But not one of them took us in so we moved in together. We survive on the enormous fortune Miku's parents left behind. We are in no bad condition. But our relationship is not a normal one.

"Kaito…" I sighed.

Miku came over to me and laid her head against my shoulder. "I have a question, Kaito."

"What is it?" I said, not craving the response all that much.

"Is it bad for cousins to love each other?" I didn't look at her.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, my voice flat. Miku always made me feel that way. She tried to manipulate me. I somewhat let her. It was the cage she put me in.

"Because I love you, Kaito." She purred, shining her eyes up at me.

"You don't love me, Miku."

Miku and I were called the cutest couple in our high school. We're both very popular. I'm pretty sociable. A lot of my teammates from middle school hung around me. Miku had beautiful long hair and always wore the prettiest dresses. All the girls looked up to her. Many couples envied the relationship Miku and I had. We were meant to be together, like prince and princess. Or so one would think if they didn't know we were cousins.

* * *

Luka passed us as I was helping Miku with her books at her locker. I often did kind things for her and she smiled sweetly in return. Most of the time, her smiles were just for appearance. I was pretty used to it.

"So," began Luka, the renowned actress of our high school. She had the most soothing voice and played the leading role of every musical.

"We're finally seniors. Can you believe how fast high school goes? I can't wait to pursue my dreams and become a famous actress." she fantasized, a brilliant determination shining in her sea-colored eyes. She actually had the potential to make that dream a reality though.

"It is strange to think about how far we've come." I said with wistfulness.

Miku nodded, a smile on her face. "The freshmen are so cute this year. Did you sign up to become a mentor? Kaito and I did."

"Naturally." Luka joked. "But no, I didn't. I want to do a lot with my acting this year."

The high school had a program for freshman, new to the school, which allowed them a senior mentor, or guide to help adapt them to the school.

"How is it?" asked Luka. "Do they have a class for it?"

"We meet during the free period. I hear that usually we just help them with projects and homework. We're supposed to make sure they keep their grades up and help them with work. Today they're assigning groups. I hear that this year, so many seniors signed up that we only get assigned one freshman. We really outnumber them." said Miku.

"When I was a freshman, I was with four other kids." Luka said, surprised.

"I know. Such small groups. But it gives you more one on one time."

"Well, good luck. I hope you get a good student."

"Thanks." Miku said as the bell rung.

In first period with Miku, the first day back from summer break, there was the natural buzz of "I missed you over the summer." or "How was your vacation?" When we entered, the class smiled. I heard one group of girls chatting.

"Kaito and Miku are still together it seems."

"How lovely! They make the cutest couple."

I sighed and plastered on a smile while taking my seat as the gang of boys I stuck around barreled over to greet me. There was the usual horse-play and joking. Miku flitted to her girlfriends, catching up on gossip.

As the day passed on, things began to feel normal. School life was resuming as it always does. Currently, it was free period, the time at which students were assigned a mentor. Everyone had their fingers crossed.

"Miku Hatsune." called the instructor. Miku stood, flipping a pigtail over her shoulder as she walked to the front of the room.

"Your freshman will be Rin Kagamine."

A blonde girl with a large white bow in her hair stood up, greeting Miku. The two seemed to click right away.

Next, I was called up. "Kaito, your freshman will be Len, Rin's brother."

_There are twins in this school?_ I wondered.

A few of the other seniors whispered about how cute it was that Miku and I had to watch twins. Len stood and joined me. By the time the rest of the students were assigned, the rest of the period was to be spent getting to know each other. We were both a bit quiet at first. I snuck a glance at Miku and Rin. The two were chatting like best friends already. Len fidgeted in his seat a little.

"So, Len. My name is Kaito. I look forward to working with you this year." I said, trying to sound somewhat professional though I had no idea what to say. "How do you like this school so far?"

"It's okay. There are a lot of students. The freshman class is pretty small."

"Well I'm sure you'll make a lot of new friends here."

"Yeah…" he said, looking up at me.

Though we talked only a little more that period, Len was really beginning to grow on me. There was something special about him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate rating and reviewing!

* * *

"Who goes back to school on a Friday?" I complained.

"I'm not complaining. Now I can pick out more outfits for next week." Miku said.

"Well, it just seems weird to go for one day. And I don't have homework on the first day. What am I going to do this weekend?" I said.

"We could go on a date." Miku said with a smile. I studied her.

"Since when do we go out on dates on our own?" I asked suspiciously. What motive could she have behind this?

"Well, I saw how much you were talking to Len and it makes me jealous that you won't pay attention to me as much with your guy friends back."

"First off, we barely spoke. It was sorta awkward. Second off, when do _you_ want my attention? Spill it, Miku. What do you want?" Her cheeks heated up a little in anger but she knew nowadays that I wasn't afraid to mouth off to her. Time to say it straight out.

"I heard Neru and her new boyfriend are going to the park on Saturday with some classmates and I wanted to go and be cuter than her." She said. It was all about appearance and popularity with Miku.

"I don't want to." I said frankly and tried to walk ahead.

"Hey!" she called angrily, catching up. "We don't have to hang out with them; I just want them to see us on a date and to see if he's even cute. We don't have to talk to them or anything." I made a loud sigh, knowing I'd be at the park on Saturday whether I liked it or not.

* * *

There was a loud gasp in the distance.

"Did you see them?"

"They looked so cute!"

"I _have_ to ask what Miku does with her hair."

When I had snuck a peek over at the group of high school students along the path in the park, I rolled my eyes. Neru looked infuriated, having the attention drawn from her. When I looked at Miku, she had a big grin on her face. At least she would be satisfied for now.

"Hahah! Did you see Neru's face?" I made a small sound of agreement, all that was required to get her to start chattering on again.

* * *

After a while, conversation slowed and halted between us. This is where the "date" turns into the two of us, frustrated in the park. We sat on the bench, quiet. Miku looked at me a few times but I pretended to be entertained with watching a flock of geese land on the other side of the grassy stretch. Finally, Miku grew too bored to keep her mouth shut.

"Hey, Kaito, do you like my hair?" she said with a small smile, leaning towards me. I hadn't looked at it all day. It was down and curled.

"Yeah." I said, looking away, bored. I could almost hear an internal huff from her.

After another minute she piped up, "Hey, Kaito."

"Mm?"

"Could I have an ice cream cone?"

I nodded and said "Be right back."

I walked down the path and to an ice cream vendor that was there. I stood in line, frowning at the sign, a picture of a cone with sprinkles and a popsicle next to it. Ice cream was my absolute favorite treat. I had eaten it all summer until I stepped on a scale one day towards the end of the break and felt my eyes nearly pop out. Now I was on a diet until I lost the tiny belly on me which was, as of now, almost completely back to normal. This was good in case I wanted to join any sports this year. Miku knew of the situation and that was probably why she asked for ice cream in the first place, which I knew she didn't care for all that much.

* * *

I stepped up in line. "One mint chocolate chip cone." I ordered, taking out my money.

"What are you getting?"

"Banana."

"I'm getting orange creamsicle!" I turned around to see the Kagamine twins, grinning and chatting. Len noticed me and assumed a more reserved manner. The tiniest hint of pink on his cheeks suggested to me a sense of self-consciousness.

"Hi, Kaito." Rin greeted me with a smile, surprised to bump into me.

"Hi." Said Len.

"Nice to see you two. Both getting ice cream?"

"Yeah." They responded as I took the ice cream from the vendor.

"Order what you want. It's on me." I told them. Rin blinked.

"Really? Thanks, Kaito." Len gave me a thank you smile and they both placed their orders.

After we bought our treats, I walked back with them to the bench, chatting. Miku sat on the bench, looking surprised as a brought them back. As Miku took her cone from me, with the twins talking to each other as they sat on the bench, she hurriedly whispered to me.

"Why'd you bring them? We're supposed to be on a date!"

"I bumped into them at the ice cream stand. Besides, wouldn't it look good for you to spend out of school time with your buddy?"

"That's not the point! I wanted to go home soon. I'm sick of this park. It's too noisy." She complained in a whisper to me.

When I saw Len start to look at me, I ended the conversation with Miku and stood by the bench. Miku sat with the two of them as they talked and ate.

Miku must've have still been mad at me so she reached up to me with her cone and said in silky voice. "Kaito, don't you want any ice cream? You can have a taste of mine."

I frowned. "No thanks."

The twins were looking at us now. "Even if I offered it to you on my finger?"

I felt embarrassed by this for some reason, probably because Len and Rin were watching us and I had to act like a good boyfriend. I felt my cheeks heat up the tiniest bit which I knew Miku saw and it probably fed into her behavior. Regretfully, I popped her finger into my mouth and quickly drew back, taking in the flavor of mint as I said goodbye to my three weeks straight without ice cream diet, one day early.

* * *

Once everyone was finished, Rin let out a loud sigh of contentment.

"That was good." She said. "But I don't want to say goodbye yet. I like you guys."

_Aww. _I smiled at her. Len nodded in agreement, looking at me.

"It's still early. We should all go somewhere." Rin suggested.

Len quickly backtracked on her last statement. "Unless you want to go separate ways. We didn't mean to intrude on your date." He said.

I wondered if he overheard the whispered conversation earlier. I felt a little pang of guilt and I wanted him to stay. But at this point, especially with Len's addition, it would look bad for Miku to say no. I could tell she was coming up with a plan though it would have been impossible for the twins to guess.

"Well there is a store I wanted to stop at this weekend." She said. I looked at her.

"L'amour de Paris."


	3. Chapter 3: Boyfriend Duties

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

* * *

This store was a pretty famous one. It was mentioned in several magazines, always got positive reviews and our town's even had celebrities come in to shop there. It was no wonder Miku would pick the most expensive, renowned store in town.

"Woooow." Rin said in awe.

"I've only read about this place in magazines. I hope we don't bump into any famous people." She giggled. "The dresses are so pretty."

"Rin, we only brought money for ice cream. And look at these price tags. One dress costs ten." Warned Len.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to buy anything." She said but even I could see that she still longed for them.

The two girls walked around the store, browsing and I could see that Miku was now having a genuine good time. I knew that when she suggested a store so expensive, she hoped the two would back out. Meanwhile, I had to perform boyfriend duties and walk around with her, holding and commenting on dresses she planned to try on. I never had any siblings but apparently this is also a brother duty because I saw Len unwillingly doing the same. He looked bored and I felt bad for him but it was also nice to have someone in the same boat as me for once. Even if we sailed different waters. Miku and Rin both went into the changing room to try on dresses. We could hear them both giggling as we sat on the waiting chairs.

"Women." I said in an exasperated voice, hoping for a bit of spirited empathy from Len or at least a conversation. He simply nodded. I frowned on this internally. _I don't think he likes me._

"Sorry to drag you two along. Miku and Rin seem to be enjoying themselves but I know it's boring for us."

"It's fine." Len squirmed in his seat a bit.

The metal chairs were side by side and I could feel his sleeve tickle my arm. I scooted over a little. He continued to fidget, presumably impatient for the girls to come back out.

"Well?" the girls asked in singsong unison. That made me think that they were getting to be too good of friends.

Miku wore a blue-green-gray dress that brought out the color of her hair and eyes. It was sexy and mature. Rin wore a more girly orange dress that suited her well. Len smiled at his sister.

"It suits you." He said.

"Yeah. Too bad we don't have enough." She said, forlorn. Len seemed to have known that was coming and patted her shoulder as I paid for Miku's overly expensive dress.

* * *

On the way out, Len and I dropped back from the girls. "I bought the dress when Miku wasn't looking. You can give it to Rin for her birthday or something." I said.

"Y-you did?" Len said, mouth agape. I found the expression adorable and chuckled.

"Yeah. No worries."

"Th-that was so expensive. I don't have the money." He said.

"It's fine, it's fine."

"Uh, I could get a part-time job somewhere and-"

"Len, it's fine." I assured him. "Besides, you just started high school. You need time to focus."

He looked up at me in an admiring way. I suddenly felt embarrassed again and quickened our pace so we would catch up with the girls.

* * *

Later that night, I was watching TV when Miku came over to me on the couch and rested her head on my lap.

"Kaito…"

"What is it?"

"Did you like my dress?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound innocent.

"Yes." I said, hoping to end the discussion.

"Kaito…"

"What?"

"I love you, Kaito." She said. I looked her in the eye, challenging her.

She smirked. "Do you want to kiss me now?"

"No."

"You're so cold to me." I looked at her again, a somewhat annoyed expression on my face.

"One little kiss?" she pressed.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers for a small moment and then returned my gaze to the television. I tried to keep myself from frowning. The way she's been clinging to me lately is starting to get weird.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

I'll be uploading every day for at least a few more chapters.

* * *

The next day, I bumped into Len in the hallway. He shouted in surprise when he fell over. I was still on my feet, my sturdy figure unaffected by the collision.

"K-Kaito." He looked a bit relieved when I helped him up.

"Huh? Why's your shirt wet?" I asked.

"Oh, this? Um…Miku came over to Rin and I to say hello. She walked with us towards school but accidentally tripped in her heels into me and I fell in the fountain." He said, embarrassed.

I suddenly felt very angry inside. It's not like Miku never wears heels. I knew she did it on purpose but I couldn't understand why.

"Oh." I said in realization. _It's so she and Rin can become better friends. It'd be easier if Len's not in the way._

"What is it?" Len questioned.

"Uh. I remembered Miku's fashion teacher has a dryer in her room. We can ask to use it, I'm sure it'd be fine."

"What about first period?"

"We can ask for a pass. It doesn't matter if I miss first period, it's not important."

Len reluctantly accepted, grateful for my help.

When we got to the fashion room, the next door teacher said that teacher wouldn't be in yet but they had the key for us to get in if we'd be quick. I thanked her and we went to dry Len's shirt. He took his shirt off and tossed it in the dryer. For some reason, I felt it necessary to avoid looking at him when his chest was so bare. I did notice the slenderness of his figure though. He wasn't very muscular but he wasn't bony either. I quickly averted my eyes before he could catch me.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I never used one of these things." I said.

"A dryer?" he asked, surprised. "Rin and I always switch laundry duty so I'm used to using one." He said, turning a knob and pressing a button.

I just nodded, feeling shy. I don't really know what it is about Len that makes me insecure.

* * *

I arrived in first period without a pass. I felt bad that the teacher wasn't there to give Len one but I knew since he's a good kid and he's a freshman, he would get away with it. When I entered, it felt like the whole class looked over. The teacher eyed me, annoyed, but Miku's stare was much, much worse. I almost felt guilty but then I remembered her "accident" and jerked my chin upward defiantly.

* * *

During free period, we were asked to look over the student handbook and other boring things. Len and I finished our work quickly. I kept glancing over at Miku. She was working hard with Rin, concentrated. Once I had felt her eyes on me when Len and I were laughing about something. He had the cutest laugh.

"Hey, what lunch period do you have again?" I asked Len.

"Next period actually."

"Oh, really? Same here." I felt delight with this realization. "Why don't you and Rin sit at our lunch table? It's just me, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, and Neru."

Len thought this over for a brief second and nodded cheerfully.

* * *

During lunch, Miku emitted a displeasured aura only I could pick up. Luka was playing with Rin's bow. Gakupo was interrogating Len about sports he didn't play. Neru was Rin's phone number to her list of contacts. So it seemed the others have already warmed up to the two.

"Hey, Miku. I saw you and Kaito at the park on Saturday." Said Neru.

"Oh, you should have said hello." Miku said.

Neru and Miku didn't particularly like each other but they act like the best of friends. In a way, they were rivals. Miku was more popular though, but Neru still tried. She was the type who talked too much on her phone. She had a habit of switching boyfriends frequently. But in my theory, I think she likes Gakupo.

"Yeah, I should have." Neru said with a secret distaste.

Len tapped my shoulder softly. "Hm?"

"C-could you open this for me?" he asked quietly. It was a bottle of juice.

"Sure." I said with a small smile as I twisted the cap off. "There."

"Kaito." Miku said suddenly. "Do you want the rest of my apple? I can't finish it." She said, stretching it out to me.

"Okay." I said, taking it.

She gave me an expectant look. I just bit the apple, wondering what she was staring at.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah." I said with a bit of an awkward smile_. It's just an apple. _

* * *

When lunch had ended and we were walking out, Len tugged on my sleeve. Although I always feel happy talking to him, I hoped this didn't have anything to do with Miku since I was suspicious of her lately and he waited until after lunch to talk to me.

"Uh, Kaito..." he began as I turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you for the other day. And for this morning." he said. "It was really nice to sit with everyone at lunch. Maybe we could all go out to lunch, my treat?"

_How considerate._ I noted.

"Aw, you don't have to do that. But I agree, it would be nice to go out together."

I thought for a moment as we walked. "Oh! I've got it!"

"What?" Len chirped.

"I hear that this weekend is the last before the amusement park closes for the season. We should all go there." I suggested.

I saw Len's eyes light up even though he was trying to stay cool. "Y-yeah." He said and gave a little cough. "That'd be cool."

I laughed loudly and boyishly threw my arm over his shoulder for support. I think a few heads turned our way but for once I wasn't too aware of them. I was only aware of the charming glow on Len's face as he stammered.


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly, as the first week of school always does. Len and I talked every day. We connected pretty well and that awkwardness between us was starting to fade. Spending time with him wasn't like spending time with Gakupo, for instance, who liked to talk about himself or women or just seemed shallow. I felt like I could act myself with Len. Not like I had to act at school. The only thing was, he didn't know of my life with Miku. He'd probably be disgusted that that I was dating is my cousin. Miku was the only one other than me who knew what our relationship was like. And even around her, I couldn't act freely. Every minute spent with her anymore was like walking on a tightrope. These days, it felt like the tightrope was getting thinner and harder to balance on. I just can't make any mistakes around her. This cage she's put me in is inescapable.

* * *

And there's another thing. I noticed it the other day in PE. We were on the track and Len rolled his pants up to his knees to escape the heat. I slowed my pace to match his.

"What happened, man? Get mauled by a bear?" I half joked, a tone of concern in my voice that I tried to keep to a normal level. It hurt me to see his legs beat up like that for some reason. Like the feeling you get when you see a little girl drop her ice cream cone. It may not be yours, but ice cream is too delicious a treat to be wasted!

"Hahah, no." Len said through uneven breaths, trying to keep his pace.

"Hold on a minute, I have to tie my shoe." I said, having purposefully stepped on the lace a few seconds before. He stopped with me, hands on his knees.

"Keep running, boys." Gakupo shouted at us as he ran past, slamming a hand down on Len's shoulder, who was standing closer to the inside of the track than me. I heard him take in a sharp breath of pain. When I looked up, he was composing his face.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly, eyes momentarily flickering to Gakupo, who was to the bend of the track now.

"N-nothing, I just…" he rubbed his shoulder, trying to dodge my question. I stood then, feeling it vital to know what had caused Len pain. I put a hand on Len's good shoulder when he went to take a step back. I lifted his sleeve over his shoulder and found a large purple-gray bruise there.

"How'd you get this?" I asked, shocked.

Guiltily, he said "I fell down the stairs."

"You just fell?"

"I…I tripped." He admitted.

"Who tripped you?" I was inches from his face now, my eyes demanding. I could feel the anger tighten my muscles and Len shrugged off my grip, looking down. He seemed to have a change of attitude.

"I just tripped over my feet, okay?" he snapped, glaring at me and returning to the track.

I stood there for a moment, shaken by the unfamiliar harshness in his voice. I didn't ask about his black eye two days later or the bandages on his arms the day after that. After all, I already knew the answer, didn't I? Soon enough the weekend came.

* * *

When I woke up Saturday morning, I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. After brushing my teeth and getting ready for the day, I went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

"Mm. Kaito, good morning." Miku said to me from the doorway of the kitchen with a yawn. She was still in her nightgown and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"What was all that racket? It sounded like you got sick." She said, lacing her fingers on top of my chest.

"I did." I said, unlocking her arms and walking to the cabinet to remove two glass plates.

"You haven't been sleeping well. I can tell. I hear you talk in your sleep." My eyes widened. I didn't know I did that. She took joy in my shock.

"It seems you've been having nightmares. You make mumbling sounds and sweat. You're not feeling guilty are you? I hear people who toss and turn in their sleep like that are probably hiding something." She said, giving me a dangerous look.

In truth, I haven't been feeling well these past few days. Len and I have just gone on talking as normal but each day I notice another bruise, another cut. At this point, I'm letting it happen. I'm too much of a coward to stray from my cage.

"Well?" Miku asked impatiently, a bitterness in her always-too-sweet voice.

I turned to her with a goofy grin on my face. "Sorry, what? I wasn't listening."

"Kaito…" she growled, about to pounce.

"Oh, that's right!" I interrupted her. "We're going to the amusement park tonight."

Her shoulders slackened. "Who is 'we'?" she asked.

"Well there's Gakupo, Luka, Neru, Rin…Len." I said, naming off our friends from school on my fingers.

"When were you planning on telling me?" she asked, angry.

"Oh, during breakfast." I said, placing our plates on the table.

"No time! I have to figure out what I'll wear." She lightly ran up the stairs as I smirked to myself, happy to have avoided further interrogation.


	6. Chapter 6: The Amusement Park

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

Things are getting serious. - u -

This chapter's a little longer so enjoy. ^ ^

(Review, review, review.)

* * *

It had just gotten dark. You could hear screams in the distance coupled with the roar of machinery. It smelled like fireworks and funnel cake. There were colorful lights all around and the buzz of high spirits.

"Miku!" called a familiar voice. Neru was waving us over from the ticket line. With her were Gakupo and Luka.

"Where's Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" asked Gakupo.

"Figured they be here." I said. "I'll buy their tickets so they don't have to wait in line. Meet you by the games."

We all purchased our tickets.

"Ditching me already." Complained Miku as she passed by me.

I ignored her and waited at the gate, spying the occasional car pull in. Eventually, I saw the two golden haired twins walking up. Rin greeted me, enthusiasm dripping from her voice.

"Where is everyone? I thought we were late." Asked Len.

"I bought your tickets so you wouldn't have to stand in line. Everyone's waiting by the games."

"Aww, thanks, Kaito." Said Rin.

"Yeah, that was nice. Here's our ticket money." Said Len as we walked in.

* * *

When we caught up with the rest of the gang, they were at the game stand where you have to throw a baseball to knock over empty milk bottles. Gakupo was up with a huge bucket next to him.

"The $20, fifty balls deal." Neru informed me.

However, I could see that it was almost empty and he hadn't yet knocked down a single bottle. Luka bought a single ball for the stack of bottles next to his.

"You can't hit them in one try." Gakupo said to her as if she were stupid.

Ignoring him, Luka cocked her arm and suddenly dealt a massive pitch, actually breaking the bottles with her baseball on the first try.

"Congratulations, here's your prize." Said the standkeeper, handing her a large eggplant plush.

"Weird prize." Commented Len.

Gakupo's eyes shone at it.

Luka giggled. "I think I'll keep it though."

Eggplants just happened to be Gakupo's favorite food. It also wasn't uncommon to see the color influencing his fashion. Gakupo turned to his bucket with a newfound resolve though he only had one baseball remaining. In a fury, he raised his arm and, mimicking Luka's actions exactly, launched it at the stack of bottles. The baseball lightly hit the top bottle and bounced off. The top bottle shook. The air became tense. The stack began to sway. Then, just as suddenly, it steadied.

"AW!" exclaimed Gakupo in one loud sound of defeat.

"Here is your consolation prize." Said the standkeeper, awarding Gakupo a cellphone strap charm. It was sort of…I would say ugly but to be nice, I'll just say it was eccentric.

Neru perked up. "Huh. Cool, I think I'd like that." She said, plucking it from him and attaching it to her cellphone. It blended with the dozen other straps already on there. Miku and Rin cracked up. Luka high-fived Len.

"Hey, Gakupo." She said, feigning an innocent voice. "I meant to ask you if you would coach me in baseball for gym since you're so good at sports and all." Everyone laughed and Gakupo pouted but he grinned in the end, being a good sport. This usual banter flavored the night as we made our way to the rides.

* * *

"Hey, let's go on the ferris wheel!" shouted Miku.

Rin smiled then stopped when she saw Len shake his head.

"I, uh, I don't really feel like it." He said.

Rin smiled at him. "It'll be fine. Just sit out or something. Want me to stay with you?"

He shook his head. "You never get to go because of me. It's fine." He whispered.

"Come on, Len. Kaito, you too, I want to sit together." Said Miku.

Before Len could reject, we were in the line and people were blocking the exit. Being the last night the amusement park was open, it was pretty crowded. When the ride stopped for us to board, a couple of kids pushed past us, separating our group. I tried to stop them, a bit annoyed but they were already too far ahead. I could feel Miku's anger as she got on Rin and Luka's cart. She probably wanted to have a romantic ride for her friends to see.

"Oh well." I said. "Come on, Len, you can just get on with me."

He seemed a bit hesitant but he cautiously got on. The ride started and I enjoyed the view as our cart made its way on the wheel. The night's breeze sifted through my hair and I inhaled it. I noticed Len was shivering then.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Cold? Do you want my jacket?"

He shook his head "No."

I noticed his face was a little pale and I remembered seeing Rin whisper to him earlier but before I had time to wonder what that was about, the lights of the ride buzzed off and the wheel shook to a stop with a terrible grinding noise. At this point we were at the peak of the wheel.

"Hey, what's going on? Is this a joke?" I complained.

I heard ragged breathing and looked over to see Len hunched over, gripping the edge of the metal seat so that his knuckles were white. In the distance, panicked voices were carried on the wind but it was surprisingly quiet where we were, giving the situation a certain eeriness. The wind was cold up here. I felt anxious but I squelched the feeling when I saw Len's distress.

"Len…" I slid over to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He met me with the eyes of a caged animal.

"It's going to be-" I was cut off by a deafening _BANG_ as our cart tilted. Len yelped and my pace quickened. _This can't be happening. _I watched a few sparks flutter down from where our cart connected with the ferris wheel. Frantically, I looked for an escape but, of course, there was none. All I could do was clutch the younger boy in my arms. Then, our cart jerked forward suddenly with the feeling you get when your car makes a sudden stop while driving. I heard another choked sound of fear from Len.

"I-it's okay!" I stammered but our cart began jerking again until the wheel grinded its way so that we were at the three o' clock position. The metal connection creaked and before I could stop my eyes from wandering, I looked over the edge. A drop from here meant certain death. But now there were flashing lights and a man on a megaphone shouted to us.

"Remain calm!" boomed the voice.

_You've got to be kidding me… _

"Help is on the way. Please stay still in your cart and hold tight." He informed us.

While we waited to be rescued, the workers managed to stop the wheel from moving and the lurching quit. This slowed down the process but we didn't have much time left. I muttered reassurances to both Len and myself. Finally, the distant sound of sirens grew and we saw more flashing lights. I felt a tiny bit of relief but I knew this was far from over. I felt scared but Len was petrified. I felt terrible for him. I just didn't know what to do. The man on the megaphone said something else that made my heart drop.

"I repeat, you have to JUMP."

Tiny men stretched out a trampoline below us. There was another ear-splitting _BANG_ and we were set sideways.

"AH!" Len screamed. I hit my back on the metal of the side of the cart with Len on top of me. I quickly sat up, positioning myself in front of the edge.

"No!" he began weeping. "No, no, NO! I can't do this. I can't do this, Kaito. I can't. I can't!"

"L-Len." He was rocking in my arms.

"I'm afraid of heights. I can't do this, I can't do this!"

I lifted his tear-streaked to mine. The megaphone man called to us again and our cart creaked. Without thinking, I pressed my lips to his. I couldn't lose this precious person.

"Trust me." I said.

With another bang, the cart began to fall. I took his hand and leapt from it.

Air whirred past me. I kept my eyes closed and felt weightless. It's the strangest sensation, how everything seemed to slow down for a moment while shooting through the air. I think the best part about it was hitting the trampoline. I didn't feel a thing. I thought it would feel like concrete. Some part of my brain wondered if Len made it okay but I couldn't bring this thought forward because there was a loud screaming sound. A different thought struck me that perhaps another cart was falling. Then I realized I was the one screaming. I was in the air again, blood falling with me towards the trampoline I had just bounced off of. This time, hitting it felt excruciating. The next few minutes following this burst of pain were blurry and chaotic. Firefighters moved out of the way and medics hustled in. I felt Len's hand try to leave mine and I held on.

"Kaito!" His voice was so alarmed. His face was pale and his eyes were terror-stricken. "Y-your leg! Your leg!" fresh tears began to stream down his face. "Please let go, Kaito. They have to take you." My head began to spin but I held on.

"I don't want to leave you." I tried to say but my voice came out mangled and new pain sent stars into my vision. Every breath felt like being hit by a truck. It was either that pain or the medics that knocked me out.


	7. Chapter 7: Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

* * *

When I woke up it was too bright. I was lying down with a rough blanket over me. I smelled antiseptic and flowers. I heard the beeping of machines and the shuffling of feet drift in through the halls. When I inhaled, my eyes began to tear. I made a small moaning sound.

"Oh, you're awake." Said a blonde haired nurse as she entered the room. She took out a remote and made the hospital bed rise so that I was sitting up.

"I'm in pain. What happened?" I asked, trying to sort through hazy and traumatizing memories.

"I was told there was a ferris wheel accident. They said you landed badly because you had to jump with another person. That's just what I heard. Anyway, you broke your leg and a rib." She informed me.

That explained the pain I felt with every breath. But if I fell badly, what happened to Len? I remembered him crying before I became unconscious.

"Len, what happened to him?" I asked urgently. I winced at the pain in my chest.

"Calm down." She said. "Here, take this."

She handed me medicine with a glass of water which I quickly took so she would tell me.

"I don't know who this 'Len' is. Do you mean the purple-haired guy? You had a few friends visit you this morning."

"What? No. He's blond and sorta short, he has blue eyes and a little ponytail." I felt stressed out but the medicine was starting to calm me down and make me tired.

"I don't think we've admitted anyone like that today or yesterday." She said, trying to think back. I took a breath of relief and regretted it.

"Get some rest. I'll let you know if any more visitors come." She said.

Already I was dozing off though and she lowered the bed.

* * *

Later I woke up feeling groggy. The sun was streaming through the windows now and made a pattern on my blanket.

"Your friends are here to see you." Said the nurse as she once again raised my bed.

In the entrance came Miku, Rin, Luka, Gakupo… I struggled to look past them. Neru…Luka…

"Where's Len?" I asked.

Miku grimaced next to me.

"Sorry." Rin said. "Len stayed home. He feels guilty."

"Guilty?" I echoed, disappointed that he wasn't here. "Why? It's not his fault. I shouldn't have let him get on. I…" I was feeling stressed out again and my eyes welled a little with the pain every breath brought.

"It's nobody's fault. And you didn't know he was afraid of heights. I'm sorry things turned out this way. It's very unfortunate." Rin said with a gloomy tone. I only frowned, a small furrow in my brow.

"How long will they keep you?" asked Luka.

"They didn't say." I responded.

"A month." Miku said. "Last night they said a month."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Kaito…I hate to see you like this. I couldn't believe it…" Miku said, sitting on my bedside. I knew she wasn't playing up our relationship, she meant it. Where would she be without me? I looked at my hands, upset.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

_Len. _I thought. I just shook my head "No".

They left soon after. Rin stayed back a moment.

"Umm…I know it's none of my business." She started "But I thought you should know that Miku was by your side all night." She went to leave. "Oh, and I'll try to convince Len to come by later. Feel better!" she left.

_So she stayed here the entire night?_ I wondered. _I didn't think she'd do something like that. We _do_ spend every night together. Just how worried was she?_

* * *

I napped on and off for the rest of the afternoon. The sun had left the window and it was started to get dark out.

"Mr. Shion, you have another visitor." Called the nurse as she passed by.

Len stood in the doorway, looking at his feet. From what I could see from my bed, he seemed free of injuries, save for the faded bruises he had received before the amusement park.

"Come here." I ordered. He stepped forward. I frowned slightly, unhappy at the remaining distance.

"Closer." I said, having him close the few feet that separated him from my hospital bed. I pulled him by the arm so he would sit.

"Kaito, I'm sorry." He said quietly, remorsefully.

"It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm happy you're alright."

"But you're not." Len's face was troubled.

"When I saw you fall, Kaito…When we jumped I was so scared. I wouldn't have done it without you. But when you fell like that…when you hit the trampoline…" he drifted off. I know the experience had been traumatizing for the both of us.

"I just landed bad. I'll get better. It's all over and done with." I said comfortingly.

Len nodded but I could tell how shaken he must have been. I brushed my hand down his arm, wanting to reassure him. His cheeks turned a light pink.

"About what happened…" I began, referring to the kiss. I didn't know what to say though. Maybe it was the situation that made me crazy. I hoped that Len would forgive me. But there was still a part of me that marveled at the look in his eyes, the color of his cheeks. There was still a part of me that was crazy for him.

Gently, I placed a hand under his chin. I could feel my heart pounding but I guided his face closer. Slowly, carefully, we kissed. It felt like all the pain I had been hiding since he walked in disappeared. All I could concentrate on was the heat from his nearness, the softness of his lips, the feelings I was getting off my chest.

The cage that I felt myself always trapped in crumbled a bit.

_Tap, tap, tap. _We both jumped and Len sat up straight. When the nurse stepped in, she sensed the strange atmosphere but didn't question it. "Visitors have to leave soon." She informed us and left.

We both exhaled. I looked at Len. His face went beat red. I smiled, trying not to embarrass him. "Sorry, Len. I guess I've always liked you." I admitted.

He was still blushing. "But I'm a…" he trailed off.

"Doesn't change my mind." I said. I never thought I'd like another boy. Apparently, he felt the same.

He stood and rubbed his face the way one does when frustrated. I found it cute. "Rin's waiting." He said to me. I could tell he wanted to regain his composure. Even if he weren't to blush, I knew she'd find out. It's a girl's intuition.

"Len, it's fine if you tell Rin. I know you guys probably tell each other everything and I don't want to ruin that. Just have her keep it a secret." I said.

Len nodded gratefully. "She'd manage to get it out of me anyhow." He turned to leave.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I feel better already."

He gave a look of embarrassment and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8: Goodnight Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

I don't know if I'll be able to publish tomorrow. I have a lot of schoolwork that I need to do. Things will probably take longer to upload since I've lost my head start. I ask you to bear with me.

While I'm grateful for the number of view, I'll ask you all to try and review!Even a short review encourages the author. I want to know what you're thinking. Comment on the storyline or how this is written. That's all.

* * *

It had been about a month. Miku had visited me every day. Whenever my friends got spare time they came to visit me. It made me treasure them a lot more. Of course, I felt especially happy when Len was with them. He'd give me a shy wave from next to Rin. Every time we made eye contact, I saw him blush a little. It made me smile to see this and I knew that confessing my feelings had not been a bad thing. Perhaps, he too liked me. I liked to think so. And by the heated glances we sometimes shared, I felt more confident.

But during the visits, Miku would zealously hug me or kiss my forehead and ask that I get better. Whenever this happened, Len would look down at his feet.

Some days, Len would have bruises. On those days, I refused Miku's kisses. I tried hard to get better so I could get out and put a stop to this.

* * *

The first day back in school was tiring. I felt a lot better. It was nothing like those first painful days where every breath brought tears to my eyes. I could walk on my leg just fine. I had no pain in my chest. Either way, Miku had no problem making me work hard.

"I missed you so much, honey." She'd say out of the blue and give me a kiss.

I couldn't exhale until free period.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" said Len. He looked tired.

"Well, I'm glad it's finally free period." I said with a small sigh. I looked at him. "Hey, are you alright?"

He looked up with a sad, longing expression. "Just….miss you."

I didn't expect that. He was so forward. I felt happy, shy, and a little guilty. I felt my cheeks heat up just a little.

"Well I'm here now." I said. He remained quiet.

* * *

It felt good to be home. Our house felt so big after being cooped up in that little hospital room. When I lay down to go to bed, I was so comfortable.

"How do you feel?" Miku asked, sliding into bed next to me. "First day back. Are you in any pain?"

I shook my head. "100% again."

"Glad to hear it. I was scared here all alone. No one to protect me." She moved towards me a bit but I turned over and shut off my lamp.

"Sorry about that." I said. I thought of her staying by my side the night I came to the hospital. She visited me every day after that. Maybe she was really lonely. After all, she was in this big house all by herself.

"Kaito, you were sleeping sounder. Even though you were in the hospital, you slept sounder."

I thought about Len now. The day I kissed him…

"Must have been the medicine." I said.

Miku snuggled against my back. "I missed you here."

I now felt confused. Why was she doing this? Nobody's watching. Did she miss me that much? I felt like I had to be cold to her, warn her off. She's always so insincere…

"Thanks…for visiting." I said anyway.

"Kaito, could I have a kiss goodnight?"

My heart skipped a beat. "We never kiss goodnight." I said.

"I want to know how it feels. A real kiss. Not a fake one." She said straightforwardly.

This was bad. I felt like this kiss would open a new door in our relationship I wouldn't want to open. We wouldn't be pretending anymore.

"I don't want to be manipulated by you." I blurted. It just slipped. I didn't mean to say my feelings so plainly.

Miku tugged on my shoulder. I turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." I couldn't believe I was saying this.

Now she made a scornful face at me. "If we were boyfriend and girlfriend for real I wouldn't have to."

It scared me to speak like this. We lived together all these years knowing what the other thinks, what the other expects, what _I _should expect and what she should expect. There were never any disagreements; it's just how it turned out and how it was. We found each other troublesome. We quarreled like normal cousins.

"I…don't want a girlfriend." I said childishly.

Miku looked at me dead in the eye. "It's him, isn't it?"

This time it felt like my heart stopped. She just asked me, straight out. What should I say? My hesitation was answer enough.

"Don't play dumb." She said with bitterness in her voice. "Tell me. Is there something going on between you two?"

"I don't know."

"Kaito, kiss me. Choose me." Her voice was forceful but I could hear the hint of desperateness.

"But I…"

Miku got mad. She quickly kissed me, trying to change my mind. I didn't respond and was about to pull away when she climbed on top of me, straddling me. When she stopped kissing me, I saw tears in her eyes. Frowning, I tried to wipe them away.

She slapped my hand away. "You…!" She brought her fist down on my chest. It didn't hurt though I could tell she wanted it to hurt, at least a little. She did it a few more times, wishing she could hurt me like I was hurting her. She sobbed.

"Miku…"

She kissed me again, a small peck on the lips. "There! See? It's fine, right? I'm not so bad, am I? So please…stay by my side."

She looked like a troubled little girl.

"…Okay." Sitting up, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. "Goodnight."

* * *

I had to kiss her. When I saw Miku crying, I realized just how lonely she was. She was the most popular person in school but when it came down to it, who did she have? In reality, only me. It was always only me. At least, ever since we became orphans. I remembered the strangers at my aunt and uncle's funeral.

"Keep an eye on that girl, Kaito."

"You're the man of the house now."

"She needs someone to look after her. You have to be the one to do that."

Well, how had I done? I was planning to abandon her. What kind of cousin am I? What kind of boyfriend?

_I should give up on Len._ My heart hurt at the thought of it.


	9. Chapter 9: Boys' Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

This chapter is like, twice as long as others. x 3 x I hope you all like it.

Oh, and, sorry for the lame reference. (You'll know what I mean.) I was snickering when I wrote it. I had acutally never seen the first or second one but I wanted to write about a lame ghost movie.

* * *

Things were a lot different the next day.

I woke up, still feeling tired. I rolled over and Miku poked my cheek.

"Ugghhh…What is it?" I asked, my face in the pillow so that my voice was muffled.

"Good morning. I made us breakfast."

I looked up. "Breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

Miku NEVER makes breakfast. It's something I do every morning. Can she cook? Maybe she made breakfast every day I was in the hospital.

The pancakes were a bit clumsily made but I enjoyed the day off. As I looked down at them, I realized I didn't have much of an appetite. Miku looked at me expectantly and I took a bite.

"Delicious." I said. I ate the rest without really tasting them.

* * *

Miku held my hand as we walked to school.

"Hey!" called Rin as she ran up to us. Len caught up to her.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

Len smiled at me. I turned my head without smiling back.

By this, I felt like I was betraying him and it made my heart hurt. How would I be able to do this? Could I do this for Miku after everything's she's done for me? We're terrible people, really. She's fake and selfish. I'm greedy and double-crossing. All we do is lie.

"Wait up!" Gakupo arrived and threw his arms over Len and me. "Bah! I'm so tired. Carry me to school."

"Yeah right. You're too heavy." I said with a laugh.

"Maybe you're just too weak." He countered. "Len could do it. Bridal style, Len?"

Len, who was a good foot shorter than Gakupo laughed. "Maybe next time." He said.

I smiled with the change of atmosphere. Though Gakupo could be an idiot, he always made me feel better.

"Ah, Kaito." He said, seeming to have thought of something. "Want to come to the movies after school? Way of celebrating, like a welcome back party. You too, Len. It'll be a boys' night out."

If I wanted to get over Len, I shouldn't go. But if I wanted to get over Len…well, after confessing like that I can't just avoid him. Deep inside though, I didn't want to get over Len. Even now, seeing the small glance he shot me when he was invited, a glance that probably wanted to see if I'd say "Yes" or "No" made my heart beat faster. Len was as tempting as the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge.

"Sure, I'll go." I said. As always, double-crossing.

"I guess I'll come along too." Replied Len. He didn't look up.

"Awesome." Gakupo grinned.

"What about me?" whined Rin.

"Yeah." Miku chimed in.

"Sorry, no girls allowed." He said.

Neru and Luka came up now. "Hey, don't we have off tomorrow?" asked Luka after they both greeted us.

"Uh, I think so." Said Rin.

"Yeah, Teacher-In-Service." Said Miku.

"We should totally have a slumber party." Suggested Neru.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Rin said with excitement.

"Okay. We can have it at my house." Said Miku, wanting to be the host of the party. "But, Kaito, you have to stay away. Spend the night at Gakupo's or something.

"Whaaaat? You guys live together?" Rin asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Len's smile disappear.

"Yeah, why do you think we always come to school together?"

"I guess I never realized." Said Rin.

* * *

After school, Gakupo caught me at my locker. Len was with him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. You driving?"

"Mmhm."

"Hope you don't get carsick easily." I muttered to Len.

We got into Gakupo's messy van and left school. He was blasting a CD. I felt a little bad for Len, who had to sit in the back with stacks of junk. I kicked an empty soda can on the floor of the car.

"So, you're staying over tonight, Kaito?" Gakupo asked.

"Yeah, if that's alright." I responded.

"No problem. Let's pick up your stuff before the movies."

"Okay."

"What about you, Len? You staying over?"

"I'm invited?" Len asked, surprised. I allowed myself a small smile.

"Uh, yeah. Hahahah." Gakupo rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Sounds great! But, er, would you mind stopping at my house too?"

"No problem." Said Gakupo.

We pulled up to my house, Gakupo's car screeching to a halt. He really needed new breaks.

"Woah…"

I looked back to see Len staring the house in awe.

"You live _here_?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said, a little embarrassed. The house I lived in with Miku was very large and well-kept. We hired a gardener to tend to the landscaping.

"I've always wondered who lived in this house. I just figured it was some rich old guy, not a high schooler." He commented.

"Well, yeah. Technically, it's Miku's house. But we've been living together since…" I caught myself. "Well, it seems like it's been a while." Is what I managed to say at the last second.

"Ooh, I'm telling Miku." Gakupo said in with a laugh.

I gave him a little punch in his arm and got out. I quickly got my stuff together while I was inside so I could return to the car. I hated to admit it, but I was really excited for tonight.

"That was fast. Next stop, Len's!"

"Trust me, it's nothing compared to this place." He said, watching my house disappear as we turned the corner.

After stopping by Len's place, an old, medium-sized house with lots of decorations outside, we put our bags in the car and headed to the movies.

"So what are we gonna see?" I asked.

"Supernatural Occurrences." Said Gakupo with a grin stretched wide across his face.

I slapped my forehead. "_That? _We're going to see that dumb ghost movie everyone said sucked?'

"What? Dude, it does NOT suck."

"You haven't even seen it."

"Neither have you."

"The people who gave it 0.5 stars did. And I've seen the commercials. Big deal, some lights flicker and the

blood pours out like tomato juice." I said sulkily.

"Well, that's what we're seeing so…!" Gakupo said angrily.

He seemed set on this and had probably been thinking it over for a while. I knew that I should just suck it up and see it with him. I mean, how bad could it actually be?

* * *

_Gasp. _"Did you hear that, honey?" A woman sat up her bed.

"It's probably nothing." Said the guy, rolling over in bed and hoping to get back to sleep.

The bedroom door slammed suddenly and the woman let out a scream. I noted the bad acting of her husband who sat up and asked in a lame voice "Who's there?"

I rolled my eyes at this but I heard a noise from next to me and looked to see Gakupo's drink rush out from the cracks of the styrofoam cup and he crushed it in his fist. I looked up to his face, which was pale with frightened eyes glued to the screen. Trying hard to keep from laughing, I elbowed Len.

"Get a load of this guy." I whispered to him, pointing at Gakupo.

Len muffled his laugh with a hand placed over his mouth. As I silently chuckled with him, I now became all too distracted from the movie with his presence.

"Ooh, did you see that?" I asked, referring to the ghost the woman saw in her dreams.

"Looked like a rubber mask." Len said. We laughed.

"Shhhh!" Gakupo hissed. Len and I laughed more, quieter.

When I shifted a bit in my seat and attempted to place my hand in the armrest, I accidently bumped Len's hand, not having realized the space was occupied. I drew back automatically, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw his arm unintentionally twitch so that his hand opened. I bit my lip and chased a few thoughts away before placing my hand in his. I was breaking all the rules tonight wasn't I? At least the theater was too dark for Gakupo to see this. I did sneak a glance at Len, whose jaw was stiff. I didn't think I imagined the light glow to his cheeks, even in the dark.

* * *

"That. Was. AWESOME." Gakupo said, pumped up. He began to chatter about the movie and I tuned him out.

"What did you think, Kaito?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh it was…" I grinned, remembering my favorite part of the movie. The part where I felt a particular person's warmth in my hand. "Not too bad."

Later, we got to Gakupo's house. He lives in a small apartment. He doesn't have a ton of stuff there, but what he does have isn't put away and makes the place look messy. He pays the rent himself, with the help of his part-time job. He moved here because he couldn't get along with his parents.

"Sit wherever." He said. "Want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" asked Len.

"Water, milk, lemonade, energy drinks and…I think I have some hot cocoa packs."

Len's eyes lit up. "Hot cocoa, please. I could make it to spare you the trouble."

"Nah, it's fine. Kaito, you?"

"Milk." I said, sitting on a beat-up armchair.

We played some video games and watched a dumb comedy. Eventually, we settled down for bed and got on our pajamas. I wore a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. I set out my sleeping bag and sat down. Len then returned from the bathroom, wearing baggy pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. My eyes gathered the sight of his hair down, released from its usual white band. He noticed my glance and looked away self-consciously before setting out his sleeping bag next to mine. I lied and told myself I was angry at Gakupo for needing the couch because he "sleeps there every night and the floor makes his back hurt." But who was I kidding?

"So, I wonder what the girls are up to." Said Gakupo, on the couch. His purple hair, too, was out of its ponytail and reached at least his waist.

"Who cares?" I said with a huff.

"How are you and Miku doing? Things seem sorta…different." He said.

I panicked a little and felt Len wait for my answer.

"I guess she's just missed me from the hospital." I said, which was the truth. But her clinginess had another reason about it that I wouldn't dare to share.

"Yeah. What about you, Len?" Gakupo smirked. "See any girls that catch your eye yet?"

I could tell Len was caught off guard by this. "Uh…no." he said, not a lie, but also a hidden truth accompanying the thought in his mind.

"Aw, you guys are boring!"

"And what about you?" I asked. "Ever think about getting back with Neru?"

"What? Yeah right!" he sputtered, but I could see the blush of embarrassment.

"Those two were together?" Len asked.

"Yeah, they were quite the couple." I said. More honest than Miku and I, I thought with a frown.

"So what happened?" curiously questioned Len. "But only if you want to say." He quickly added, noting Gakupo's sudden silence. I shut my mouth.

"We just argued a lot. Things began to fall apart." Gakupo said with a serious tone. Since he wasn't a very serious person, that tone always darkened the room.

"She still loves you…" I said, almost a whisper.

"I know." He said. His lips were pressed together and his eyes dark.

"I'm here for you. We all have our own troubles." I said.

He gave a small, bitter chuckle. "What troubles do you have? You've got a great girlfriend, a big house, never have to worry about money." His voice shook. "No parents to tell you what to do!"

I glared at him, disgusted. He met my eyes with his own steely ones before coming to his senses. "No. I didn't mean that."

"Think before you talk like a jackass." I said, pissed off. I felt Len shrinking next to us.

"Sorry." He said, but I could tell his question still remained.

"I do have my own troubles."

"You do? I never hear about them."

"I…I don't like to talk about them." I said, backtracking.

"I talk to you about mine. And look, I just snapped on you and you didn't punch me or anything."

"What? I wouldn't do that. I know you were just venting."

"Yeah, well, I want to return the favor."

"Look, I'll tell you when I want to talk, okay?"

He looked at me for a while. "Okay." He said. Then he grinned and the air felt lighter. "Sorry again, man. Anyway, I'm exhausted. I think it's about time I…" he yawned loudly. "Yeah. Goodnight." He said, turning over. Len and I said our goodnights and the lights were turned out.

I mulled over the day in my head. Walking hand in hand with Miku to school. Parting ways with the girls to go to the movie. Len's hand in mine in the dark of the theater. Watching Len beat Gakupo at a game he claimed to be a master at. Arguing with Gakupo just now. My own troubles. My secrets. The blond-haired boy just a foot or two away from me.

"You asleep?" whispered Len.

"Nah. Can't turn my brain off." I said.

"I think the hot cocoa is keeping me awake."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Kaito…" his voice was nervous, a little pained. "Are things…different now? Now that you're out of the hospital…?"

I turned to him. I had to give him up right? My hand tingled at the memory of Len's own hand in mine. I couldn't do this. I knew that from the time I decided to give up on him that I wasn't fooling myself.

"I feel just the same for you." I said, staring into his eyes.

"Then why…I mean, you're still with Miku…"

"I want to be with you." I said, scooting over a bit so I could put my hands on his shoulders. I let my hands slide down and take his. "But…I can't leave Miku."

Len looked at me, upset. "Well then you DON'T. If you did, you'd leave her!" he said, almost a shout. I peeked over my shoulder at Gakupo. He snored loudly and stirred but didn't wake. We returned to our hushed voices.

"If I leave Miku, she'll have no one." I said quietly. I looked Len in the eyes. "She may seem popular, but she's lonely. She needs me."

Len looked down sadly. "Why can't she find someone else?"

_Because we're cousins._ I don't think I could say that. None of our closest friends even knew. I opened my mouth. Then closed it. Opened it again. Stuttered.

"What? What do you want to say?" he asked. I could tell he was a little worried now.

"I can't tell you…"

He gave me a sour look. "You can't tell me?" he repeated bitterly.

"You'll think differently of me." I said.

"You sound like a kid. What could change my mind? I thought we could confide in each other."

"Miku is…my cousin." I said, the words sounding foreign to me. I had never told anyone this before.

Len's eyes widened before regaining composure. His jaws stiffened in the slightest. I was waiting for him to make me regret this…

"Your cousin?"

"My aunt and uncle passed away…her parents. My mom left me. Never met my dad." I cleared my throat quietly. "I moved with Miku after the funeral. I couldn't stay in my old house. And Miku needed someone with her."

"So…after you moved in together…" he struggled to find the words. To grasp this. "Things became…"

"No." I said with a level of distaste. "Not like that. We argue like normal relatives. I don't love her any more or any different than I would a cousin." I said.

"So why did you start dating?" Len asked.

"Miku likes the attention." I answered frankly.

"Sounds shallow…"

"But I have to be there for her."

"Then why did you kiss me?" he said with exasperation. It did feel like the conversation was going in circles.

"Because, you're different, Len. I love Miku like a cousin. She's rotten, but I care for her. You…" I slid my hand along the side of his face. He blushed lightly. "I love you." His eyes met mine with longing and pain. "I loved you since we met. I realized it on the ferris wheel. I couldn't lose you….I still can't…"

"Kaito…I don't think I can let you go…Not for Miku…Not for myself."

His breath brushed against my lips. I realized how close we were now. Our body heat bounced off each other. Len seemed to have come to a decision.

"Kaito…I don't care if I'm your second. I don't care if I'm your secret. I just want to be yours."

Our lips met. My hands rested on his back and his clutched my hair. I had never kissed like this before and I could feel myself melt into it. The wonderful feeling of Len's lips on mine intoxicated me. I dreamt of only him that night.


	10. Chapter 10: Hush

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

Please excuse the delay!School has been keeping me busy.

* * *

"Mm…Len."

"Uh…Dude?"

Through the sleepy haze, I felt a nudge. I chose to ignore it.

"I…love you." I sighed. I dreamt of Len. Of holding him in my arms. I felt a solid kick to my back.

"Ow!" Startled, I sat up, rubbing my back. I looked around quickly, taking in my surroundings as my mind recalled yesterday at lightning speed. I looked up to see Gakupo standing over me, looking at me as if I had three heads. "What was that for?" I demanded.

"You…" He struggled to find the words. He pointed downwards instead of bothering to explain what was on his mind. I followed the direction he pointed in until I saw something that made my stomach drop. I felt my face heat up. I drew my legs to my chest to try to hide my, er, problem.

Gakupo cleared his throat. "Um…You talk in your sleep."

* * *

Gakupo and I were in the kitchen.

"Uh, it's not what you think?" I began lamely.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Yeah right." He scratched the back of his head. "So this is what you meant by your own troubles…"

I looked at the pattern of the linoleum floor, shame still coloring my face a shade of pink. I then looked up earnestly. "I couldn't tell you. Listen, you can't tell Miku." My voice was desperate but I didn't care. I was pretty sure Gakupo was creeped out by me already.

"Fine. It's none of my business anyway."

"Thanks…"

There was an awkward silence. I wondered if this would become the norm between Gakupo, Len and I.

"So…you and him?"

"Yeah…" I said uncomfortably.

"I never knew you were…uh…"

"I didn't either."

His expression changed. "Look, man, I'm sorry. If I had known, maybe I would skip brushing my hair one day or wear less trendy clothes. I must have been torturing you." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up." I said, punching him. Maybe he wasn't so disgusted by me after all. The air felt a little lighter, as it always does with Gakupo.

"Ouch. Heh, I'm only joking. So Len-"

"What are you guys talking about?" said a sleepy Len as he entered the kitchen. His blond hair was a bit disheveled and he was still in his pajamas. He took note of our normal attire. "Woah, how long did I sleep?"

"Not long." Gakupo said quickly. "We were thinking of going out to breakfast. Nothing good to eat around here anyway."

I was amazed at his quick lie. I nodded my head lamely, trying not to look at Len. That would only make me think of last night.

Gakupo noticed my hesitation with Len. "Actually, I have to stop at the convenience store before we go. I think I'll do that so Len can get ready." He smiled and left.

"Bye." Len called. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys were waiting for me." He said to me. When he looked up, he noticed that I no longer had the casual air that left the room with Gakupo. He blinked. "What happened?"

"Gakupo knows."

I could see Len's surprise. "How'd he find out?" was all he managed to say.

I expected the nervousness in his eyes, but it was a bit more dramatic than I thought it would be. _Maybe he wants to be a secret more than I do? _I thought.

"It was my fault. I, er…" I couldn't really say what happened, it was just too embarrassing. "I let it slip."

By the way Len looked at me I knew that he didn't believe that for a second. I guess I can only lie to Miku. I sighed.

"I talk in my sleep. I didn't even consider I might let something slip in front of Gakupo. I mean, I only found out recently that I have that habit." I said.

He bought that much. Len looked back up at me curiously. "What did you say?"

"I don't know, I was asleep." I said, trying to brush off the topic. I was sure my cheeks had not yet lost their color from the little incident earlier.

Seeming to note this, he took it as answer enough and grinned. "You dreamt about me?"

I huffed and ran my fingers through his hair before going to the living room. "Don't look at me with those innocent eyes of yours." I said.

Len caught up to me. "Wait, will he tell?"

"No. Gakupo's a really good friend."

"Oh..." he smiled.

"You should go get ready." I said.

"Okay…" On his was by, he hesitated before turning to me. On his tippy toes, he gave me a peck on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

I smiled to myself.

* * *

Gakupo and I went at the diner breakfast like wolves. _When did I get so hungry? Maybe all this stress lately is getting to me. _I had ordered waffles à la mode. Len nibbled at his breakfast. When he noticed me watching him, he smiled at me. I smiled back and my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, honey~" said Miku on the other line. I put down my fork.

"Good morning."

"Are you coming home soon? Once the girls go home, I'll be lonely. I miss you."

"Why do they need to go so soon? We're out to breakfast."

"Oh, are you? Did you already start?"

"Yeah, we're just about finished."

I hear a small huff on the other line. "Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're having fun." I said, knowing she'd frown now. "What about you?"

"Oh, we've had a blast. Just doing girly things, you know. What did you guys do?" she asked.

"We went to the movies." I said, giving a short answer. Gakupo and Len were looking at me and I felt like this phone call was getting to be too long. "I have to go now, the check's here." I lied.

"Oh, alright." She said. "Love you, Kaito."

"Bye." I said, trying to make it sound like I was in a rush. I knew she still caught that though.

"So she has no clue?" Gakupo asked, taking a sip from his soda.

"Well, we're still dating." I said. Though, honestly, she had more than a clue. I mean, I nearly died when she accused me the other night.

Len was poking the food on his plate. "Do you have to go soon?" he asked.

"It would be best…" I said. I didn't want Miku to have any more suspicion. I knew she would be keeping her eye on Len and me now that I made her that promise. She knew I had feelings for him and it was surprising enough that she allowed this little get together.

Len nodded and I paid for the check that now arrived.

* * *

When we returned to the house, Len and Gakupo came in for a little while before Gakupo offered to take the twins and Neru home. Luka said she had her own ride. There were the alrights and see-yous before the guests departed. I held Len's eyes for as long as possible in the precious time there was before he walked out the door.

"Just us." Miku said, embracing me.

"Yeah."

Unsure of what to do with myself, I picked a few scattered glasses and folded blankets left from the girls. Miku sat on the couch and watched me. I began to load the dishwasher in an attempt to avert her gaze.

"Do you need help?" she called in.

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't you want to ask me how my time was?"

"How was your time?" I said.

She sat on the counter next to me. "It was fun. We gossiped and painted our nails. Watched a chick flick and played with each other's hair. Girl stuff."

"Yeah, you said that earlier. I'm glad you had fun."

"What did you guys do after the movies?" she asked. "Did you stay up late?"

"Not too late. We just played video games, ate junk food. You know, boy stuff." I said with a chuckle.

I closed up the dishwasher and saw her staring at me. "What?" I questioned.

She drew me close with her hands behind my neck. She seemed to be inspecting me. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, nothing." She said, giving me a quick peck on my cheek. I seemed to have passed for now.


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

Forgive any typos or wordiness, this was pretty much done on the spot. Get ready for things to heat up!

* * *

The following week in school was, by all means, exciting.

Sometimes, when I was alone, I would hug my arms to myself and spin around with a big grin. I brushed my teeth twice every morning and took extra time when combing my hair. Sometimes I would smile for no reason. I looked forward to school each day and I would walk around the house whistling or humming. Ice cream never tasted better.

Other times, I would jump at small noises and I often spaced out. My grades dropped drastically and I picked up the habit of fussing with a new wristwatch I had bought. Miku had also become more irritable lately.

"Miku, I have to stay after today." I said with the toothbrush in my mouth.

She had a pin sticking from between her lips while she did her hair. "Again?" she asked, a hint of suspicion barely evident in her voice. Her voice was usually heavy with bitterness these past few days. "You've stayed after every day so far this week."

"It's only Wednesday. I need to bring my grades up so I have to talk to my teachers."

"What's with you lately?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "You've never had this much trouble in school. Do you even pay attention in class?"

"I-I do!" I lied. Most of the time I either stared out the window or watched the clock. "I just need some extra help. It's no big deal."

"Whatever then. I guess I'll go over Luka's or something." She said. She always hated to stay home alone.

"Fine with me."

* * *

By the end of the day, I was watching the seconds tick by in the last period. The only classes I had with Len were Lunch, Prep Period, Gym, and Chemistry. I never got to see him in the morning. However, Chemistry was this period and I peeked around the kids in front of me to see if I could get his attention. To my delight, he gave me a quick small nod, our signal. I nodded back and resumed my clock watching. One minute. _If I don't look at it, the seconds will go by faster._ I busied myself by fiddling with my new wristwatch for ten minutes. Wait, it had only been ten seconds. My eyes were glued to the clock until finally, that last second met its end. Apparently, a good portion of the class had also experienced this strange phenomenon of time having slowed down and was all too eager to beat me to the exit. I made my way from my farthest seat to the door when a heard an attention demanding cough. Puzzled, I looked around to the Chemistry teacher in hope to find the culprit but he was only shuffling papers with a blank expression. Deciding I must have imagined it, I turned to be on my way when a tug at my sleeve recaptured my attention.

"Oh, Miku. Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said.

She glared at me. "Uh, good_bye_?" she said expectantly.

"Sorry. I'll see you later." I kissed her forehead in an attempt to douse the flames in her eyes. "Goodbye."

She huffed and walked away.

I had to be off myself.

* * *

After a quick trip to my locker, I now made my way across the grassy stretch that surrounded our high school. An enormous maple tree faced away from the building. In its shade sat Len. Upon my arrival, he stood and greeted me. I watched a golden maple leaf float down and rest upon his matching locks of hair. Gently, I plucked it off and let it fall, leaving a hand to cup his cheek. He smiled and leaned into it, a bit of warmth coloring his face. Gently, I pressed my lips to his. As we continued, our kisses became hungrier. I was always starved half crazy for him. I could tell by the hint of lust that clouded his bluish eyes that he felt the same. This routine had begun on Monday and continued until now. We sunk down against the tree roots, cushioned by the lush green grass. I was thinking that I might need to stay after every day when a sharp gasp of pain brought my dazed mind back to its senses. I leaned back to look at him.

"What is it?" I asked with concern.

Len immediately smoothed his expression. "Ah. It's nothing, sorry."

"But…"

He tugged on the collar of my white button-down uniform shirt and I could do no less than oblige. We continued where we left off when a small whimper vibrated against my lips from Len. This time I pulled back to my knees.

"Are you okay?"

Len was grimacing a bit. "Yeah, yeah." He propped himself up to lean against the tree trunk again. "Don't worry."

I eyed his hand, which clutched his hip where he had been leaning against a large root. Wondering if the bark might have cut him, I began to lift his shirt. His hand quickly caught mine defensively.

"Let me look." I said.

Hesitantly, he released my hand and I gently pulled up the fabric of his shirt. This revealed a deep purplish bruise that stained his side. I could tell by the color and the pain Len must have been feeling that he had gotten in recently.

No matter what I tried, he never told me how he got it.

* * *

That night, I sat at the dining room table with Miku thinking about what happened. I thought about how long Len had been getting these injuries. I thought about Miku crying when she asked me to stay with her, when she asked me directly if I liked Len. I also thought about the night Len and I kissed at Gakupo's, when he said he wanted to be mine. Suddenly, Miku spoke.

"Would you _stop_?" she growled. I realized I had been clinking my fork to my plate when I had zoned out yet again.

"Oh…sorry." As I stood to put my plate away, I felt her eyes burning holes into my back but chose to ignore it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of it.

Later that night, I had been asleep when I suddenly heard a shout.

"Ugh. Oh my God!"

I sprung forward in bed and looked around. I knew that had been Miku's voice and I looked over to see if she was up. She laid facing away from me. Miku was a quiet sleeper and I figured I must have dreamt the shout. Anyway, my throat was dry so I took a sip of water before going back to sleep. I had to wake up earlier than usual tomorrow anyway. Man, my throat was dry.


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _

When the noise startled me awake, I sat upright and clicked the OFF button on my digital watch as fast as possible. I look over to see that Miku, now facing me, was fast asleep. _Phew._ She was quite the light sleeper and so far, things were going smoothly. Of course, this is barely just the beginning.

I gently stepped out of bed. It was 5AM. I usually wake up around six thirty in order to get ready and have breakfast before school starts at eight. I felt like a zombie, but when I remembered my cause, I was revived a bit. Downstairs, I leaned against the kitchen counter. My voice would not be able to travel upstairs from here. I flipped open my cell phone and scrolled down my list of contacts. I happen to be quite popular at school, so the list is quite long. Even so, they are all boys. Miku doesn't like me having other girls' phone numbers. However, I scrolled down to the one exception.

"Call me." I typed into a text message. Best to keep it vague. Just in case. I pressed "SEND". Soon enough, my demand was met and I answered the phone before it could ring twice.

"Hello?" said a groggy, high-pitched voice.

"Rin?"

"_Kaito?_ What are you calling for at a time like this? Is everything all right?" she asked.

One day when I was in the hospital, Rin and I exchanged numbers. Miku didn't know about it, of course, and I asked Rin to keep it a secret.

"Sorry about this." I began. "I'm glad you answered so quickly. I didn't want to wake Len up. This is about him. He's not listening, is he?" I felt bad that I might worry her but this would pay off in the end.

"No, he's asleep." She said. "What's going on?"

"Well…To begin, I guess…Len and I, we're sort of…"

"I know _that _much. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh." I said with a bit of embarrassment. "Thank you. Anyway, since Len and I…well, since I'm his boyfriend…" The word tasted odd on my tongue. I did consider myself Len's boyfriend, didn't I? It just sounded so strange to use Len's name instead of Miku's in that sentence. I decided I liked it. "I'm concerned about Len. I…well, I was wondering if you would be able to give me a copy of his schedule?"

There was a pause on the other line. My heart tripped over a beat. I never had so many secrets going on in my life at once. It was difficult to keep up with.

"I'm sorry, I know that sounds bad." I said to Rin. "I promise, it's only for today. It's not like I plan on stalking him or I need to always know where he is…I just…"

"Sorry about that. I thought Len was going to wake up."

"It's fine."

"Kaito…"

"Yes?"

"Is this about the bruises?"

"You know? Does he tell you what they're from?"

"No…He never hides these things from me. He'll just say he tripped or something. I was hoping you knew. I'm worried…"

I felt my lip pucker for a moment. I set my jaw with a determined expression. "It's okay, Rin. Today, I'll get to the bottom of this. We won't have to worry about Len anymore."

"I'm glad. I'll have the paper ready."

"Okay, pass it to me while walking to school. Thanks, a lot, Rin." I said graciously.

"Wait! Um…"

"What is it?" I said.

"I'm glad you're the one Len likes, Kaito."

My heart swelled a bit. "Thanks, Rin…"

"See you at school."

"Bye."

* * *

Just as planned, when everyone was walking towards the school building, Rin inconspicuously slipped a crumpled paper ball into my hands during some of Gakupo's commotion. Nobody noticed and I was able to look at it during second period. Miku didn't share second period with me, in fact, only Neru had the same second period I did. Just to be extra cautious, since Neru is always on the hunt for gossip to one up Miku, I made sure she was not looking. Neru's attention was fixated upon her cell phone, which she was trying to text without the teacher seeing. I heard that she even has a spare in case a teacher catches her with her phone during class but, then again, I heard that from _Miku _and that says enough by itself, just as it would for Neru.

I scanned my eyes down to fourth period.

_It seems Len has Art fourth period. Hmm…It makes sense…I mean, she would have plenty of time just to get there…_

* * *

I sat at my desk, fiddling with my wristwatch and waiting for the clock's seconds to tick faster. I felt like I spent too much of my life watching the clock anymore. Finally, I gave up and raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Shion?"

"May I be excused? I need to use the restroom."

"The bell's going to ring. Can you wait?"

"I'm afraid not, sir." _Believe me, I tried. _

"Well, where are you going next period? I'll write you a pass."

* * *

Once I finally got out of that class, I rushed to the eastern wing of the school. This wing was mostly elective classes such as art, cooking, computer lab, fashion design. I checked my watch. Only a minute left until the bell. I hid myself.

_Boooop._

The hall filled with students, hustling and bustling to their next class. Me, I had free period next. With the way things have been going lately, I knew something was bound to erupt. I could sense it in the air, the way an animal can sense a storm before it arrives. I was willing to sit here every day at this spot if necessary. However, to my surprise, today must already be the day. When I caught sight of my targets, they met up with one another, as I presumed they would. They disappeared into a small hallway, the one by the utility closet. There were no cameras and nobody went back there. I prepared myself, mentally, followed at a safe distance and pressed my back to the wall. Just around the corner from me were Miku and Len. Everything so far had gone according to plan. This is what I expected. _I'll listen for now, Len. I'm sorry I can't spare you yet, but I have to catch Miku. _

When I heard her voice, the venom dripping off every word, I was a little surprised. It hurt me when I though those words were directed at Len, but I bit my lip for now.

"I really thought you'd get the hint by now."

"…"

"You knew it was me. All of those 'accidents', all of those 'pranks'. Why didn't you tell Kaito?"

"I didn't want to make him worry about me…"

I heard Len speak and felt my heart tighten a little. His voice sounded certain but it was too quiet to be called confident.

"Hah! Worry about you? He wouldn't worry about a brat like you."

I gritted my teeth.

"He would…Kaito would. He's a good person. He cares for me…"

"_Cares_ for you?" Miku's words were piercing. "Kaito doesn't care for you at all! In fact, he DOES know! He knows what I do to you. He's not worried at all. He's let it happen all along."

My jaw dropped. _No! Don't believe it, Len!_

"That's not true."

"Oh, it's true. I told him. Do you think he would try to stop me? No, he wouldn't. Do you know what he did when I told him?"

"…"

"He _laughed!_"

I could feel the rage surge through me. It took everything in my body to cling to that wall.

"Kaito told me all about you. You're nothing but his plaything. It's funny, how good he has you fooled. But then again, I don't think you'd need to be a great actor to make someone as desperate as _you_ convinced. It really is pitiful."

"It's not true…" Len said again, quieter.

"Kaito already has me. What would he need you for? Do you think you're special? You're not popular, you're not cute, you're not good at anything in particular, you're just a sad little boy!"

"I…I won't give up…." Len's voice was shaking.

"You just can't let it go, can you? I didn't want to make this difficult."

"I won't believe anything you say…"

"Don't worry, we're through talking."

_WHAM!_

At that moment, I spun around the corner into the hallway. Miku's fist connected with Len's cheek with enough force to knock him over. It was the cheek I had just caressed yesterday, underneath the maple…

When Len picked himself up, Miku made another effort, but this time I caught her arm mid-swing. She gasped loudly and turned to face me with fear in her eyes. Len stood now, his cheekbone already discoloring into a black eye.

I never felt so angry in my life. Len was the best thing I ever had. I had him all to myself and now Miku wanted to take him away from me. I couldn't take it. My grip on her wrist tightened until she flinched. I wanted to hit her. I never wanted to hit a girl until now. It would feel so good to give her a black eye to match Len's. To cause her the same pain. To make her pretty face ugly. But…I let her go.

"Kaito…" she opened her eyes.

"Just go, Miku."

"B-but…!" a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Go!" I yelled. She fled.

Len watched me with wide blue eyes. I hated to show this anger in front of him, this ugliness. I hated what Miku always made me do.

"Kaito…"

I embraced him. "I'm sorry, Len. I'm sorry I took so long to realize. I'm sorry I didn't catch her in time."

Len's hands clutched my shirt. He buried his face into my chest to hide his tears. I continued to mutter my apologies into his hair until he stopped me.

"I don't care. You saved me, I don't care about these bruises."

"But…" I trailed my finger along his cheekbone with feather light touch. He flinched slightly.

"They don't matter if you're here with me. I don't want you to worry anymore."

"I won't let Miku hurt you ever again, Len. I'm going to break up with her. You're my one and only, Len. I love you."

"I love you too, Kaito."

* * *

After the incident, I took Len to the nurse's office and we both left school early. I made sure Len texted Rin to let her know he was okay and I texted her myself when he was in the office. "Thank you. Len is safe now." Since it was lunch time, and we didn't want to part, I took him out for a small lunch. It made me sad to look at his black eye but we laughed during our meal and the happiness in Len's eyes made my heart beat stronger. When we finally had to go our separate ways, I kissed him with much fervor and bid him farewell. I always missed him even before he was out of sight.

When I got home, I took my time settling in. Miku was up in the bedroom, staying quiet. I knew she was up there dreading my arrival and I guess that gave me some satisfaction. I loosened my tie and took off my shoes. I read a book without reading it and took off my wristwatch. When I made dinner and she still did not come down, I finished my meal and went up to talk to her. I knocked before entering, something she never felt necessary, but I always did for her anyway. I entered.

"Miku?"

She sat on the bed, still in her uniform. She looked in my direction, towards the ground and nodded once. I passed her and went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When I was finished, I sat down next to her wordlessly. I didn't shut my light off, and waited for her to speak.

After what seemed like ages, she finally muttered "You should have hit me."

"I wanted to, I'll admit."

"You should have. You can hit me now if you want." She met my eyes, then quickly dropped my gaze, as if my eyes were burning her.

"I won't do that."

"Why? I won't care if you do! I deserve it! I said so many hurtful things. I did it on purpose. I knew what I was doing when I was doing it. Hit me. You can punch me and beat me up. I don't care if I look ugly after. I'll go to school with my face bloody, if you want."

"Be quiet."

She made a pained, frustrated noise. "Please…So I can look at you again…."

I frowned. I raised my hand and she did not flinch this time. She looked up expectantly. My frown deepened, as my intention was not to hit her. I merely place my finger under her chin, made her face me. Her expression became sad.

"You're really a despicable thing…Do you feel sorry for what you did to Len or only what you did to me? You just want to be on my good side again, make it easier to live with me or what?"

"No!" She began to weep. "It's not like that…I _am_ sorry. I really regret it."

I felt it hard to watch her cry now. She was serious. I knew what it looked like when Miku cried to get attention or when she cried because she wanted something and could not have it. I knew what her fake tears looked like. I haven't seen her real tears since aunt and uncle's funeral.

"It's always been only us. It's always been Kaito and Miku. I love us. It's fun when people say we look nice together. But what I really and truly love is sitting here with you every night. Getting ready for school together in the morning. Telling you the latest gossip. Watching you eat ice cream. Making you go shopping with me. Having someone to lean on. You're the one and only person who truly understands me…" She looked up at me with those heartbroken eyes. "I'm sorry I got so carried away. I couldn't help it when I thought of how much you like him. You're always thinking of him, you even talk in your sleep about him. I don't want to lose you to someone else. You're all that I have left!"

I hugged her to my side. I didn't plan on doing this when I walked into the room but things were different now. "You won't lose me to Len." I assured her. "I'm not going to run away and leave you with a look back. You should know that after all we've been through. But you're not the only person in my life anymore and I shouldn't be the only one in yours. I've been lucky enough to find Len. I really love him. Let me have him." Miku sniffled. "You should find someone for yourself."

"No one would want me. I'm a rotten girl. Once they find out what I'm really like, they're sure to hate me."

"I know you and I don't hate you. If they love you for your good traits over your bad then they're right for you."

"I don't think there's anyone like that except for you."

"You'll never know until you try. You might get hurt in the process but when you find the right person, it'll all be worth it."

Miku wiped her eyes and hugged me. I was glad she seemed to understand. "Thanks, Kaito. I guess I'd better get some beauty sleep so my eyes don't look puffy in the morning. After all, I've got to find me a date. We're officially through!"

"I guess I've been dumped." I said with a chuckle. "Goodnight, Miku."


	13. Chapter 13: Aftershock

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

**A/N: Sorry for the long break. D : It's not even a long one after all that time, I'll admit it. But I will begin working on the next chapter right away!**

* * *

The news of the breakup spread like wildfire. It nearly made the papers. High school's famous prince and princess broke up? It was unheard of.

Now that I could be with Len, it didn't really bother me if people talked. However, talking was not the only result of our breakup. Sometimes, in the middle of class, I'd feel a thousand eyes on the back of my head. It seemed that girls were always asking me to borrow notes, talking with me in the hallway, firing questions at me for gossip. I could barely catch my breath.

"You and Miku really broke up?"

"Yes."

"Did you dump her or did she dump you?"

"We both decided to go separate ways."

"Is it true that you guys live together?"

"Yes, we do."

"So…you're single now?"

This question was the most common. The answer always caused a big reaction.

"No, I'm not."

I've seen so many jaw drops, looks of confusion, and jealous eyes I couldn't count them all. I knew those answers would stir up even more gossip and rumors but I'm learning not to hide things anymore. It's just too exhausting. Miku's been giving me a bit of a hard time about it but I can tell she knows she won't be able to escape the truth anyhow.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, I couldn't wait to get out of school. But I knew this was just the beginning. I was sure the gang has heard all the rumors, what really happened plus more, but they haven't heard a word from Miku or me yet. I could feel them all looking at us while we ate. They're good friends though. They weren't asking, they were waiting for one of us to speak up. Though it was just about killing Neru.

Len coughed uncomfortably. I decided it would be best to tell them. I knew they wouldn't go spreading the news, which I was thankful for, because there was enough commotion as it was, and Len and I already agreed it was okay to tell them.

"Um…ahem."

All chewing stopped, the eyes of every person at the table met mine. Len was quiet. He wasn't talking before, but his silence somehow became quieter. I squeezed his hand under the table.

"I'm sure you've heard that Miku and I broke up already."

"So it is true." Said Luka. She gave a sympathetic smile to both Miku and I.

"Yes. I figured it was best if I tell you guys. I know there's a lot of rumors floating around."

"It's the talk of the school. The town practically." Said Neru. I grimaced, knowing she would know best.

"Well, we broke up last night. We're not bitter towards each other and things won't be awkward. We'll still sit together and everything. In fact, we're still living together." I could see them drinking in the information, separating true from false. "Uhm…I am actually already seeing someone…"

"What?" Neru's eyes bulged. Luka gasped. Gakupo and Rin kept quiet.

"Did you cheat on Miku?" asked Neru. She caught herself, realizing it sounded like an accusation.

"I…" I got a little tongue-tied, not sure what to say. Miku spoke up.

"Things got complicated. We just don't love each other romantically. Kaito found somebody he does love that way though. It's a long story but it's not like he cheated on me."

I could see that Neru felt cheated out of a juicy story but everyone nodded understandingly. I gave a small smile to Miku.

"So, who is it?" asked Luka curiously.

I was glad now that the majority of our group already knew. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Actually, it's Len."

If Neru's eyes got any bigger, I think they would have popped out. As for Luka, she tried to disguise her shock a bit more. Gakupo seemed a bit stuck on whether or not to act surprised or not, giving a phony jaw drop when Neru looked his way, and Rin smiled. Len's hand clung to mine as he looked down, embarrassed. I squeezed his hand once again to reassure him. We were together on this.

Nobody said anything at first. Rin chimed in. "I think they look cute together."

"Th-that's right." Luka agreed, stuttering in shock. "Congratulations you two."

Neru had pretty much malfunctioned. After that, the bell rung. Before we exited the cafeteria, I shot a glance at Neru, just making sure she didn't look like she was up to something. It's not that I didn't trust her. I've known her for years. But this was something she would absolutely LOVE to spread around. Len and I had already decided we would spread it ourselves…not that flashy and not all that gossip. But we had plans after school to walk together, hand in hand. I felt my cheeks redden a bit. It was hard to believe this was happening. Len peeked up at me out of the corner of his eye and I felt like giving him a huge hug right in the middle of the hallway. I settled for a quick side hug that didn't draw any attention. I think I can say that it was a strange, strange day. I felt like I had so much weight taken off my shoulders that I could fly. At the same time, there was something odd in the air.


	14. Chapter 14: Chick Flicks and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Vocaloid. Please enjoy the story and I would appreciate reviewing!

* * *

"He was so upset when he came home." Rin said to me on the phone.

The smile that had been on my face all day was wiped clean off this afternoon.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I should have expected some sort of uproar…" I said regretfully.

"What? What exactly happened?"

"After we parted ways with you, we decided to stop by the small café just down the road. Unfortunately, some girls from our school were headed in the same direction and caught up with us. This wouldn't have been a problem until they started prying about who I was seeing and if I was really seeing anybody at all. After trying to calm them down a bit, I finally let them know that I was with Len. They were angry. They said I was lying so that nobody would ask me out. Things got a little heated…"

"What do you mean?" Rin questioned.

"They said…'A prince would never date a peasant boy.' Stupid, I know. Girls these days. I defended him until they left but he told me that he wasn't interested in the café anymore and went home. I knew they had gotten to him but he wouldn't talk about it."

"I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Kaito." She said.

I silently cursed myself for being the source of Len's suffering yet again. How did this always happen? I needed to make it up somehow…and I had the perfect idea!

"Where are you going?" Miku asked, sitting on the couch with a lollipop in her mouth. She liked sweets as much as I did.

"Len's house."

Miku made a face. "I at least expected more attention from all this. You're the one with the limelight." She said sourly.

I laughed a bit at her way of seeing things. "You're welcome to it whenever you want. I'm sick of the attention." I gave her a parting hug before wrapping myself up in my scarf. It was getting colder and colder these days. "See you later."

"Bye!"

* * *

I knocked on the Kagamine residence's door. I rocked on my heels in anticipation, watching the tiny clouds my breath made.

"Yes? Oh, Kaito. Come in." said Rin, surprised to see me.

I entered, rubbing my hands together to warm them up. "Sorry for dropping by expectantly. Is Len home?" I asked.

On cue, Len appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt. I noted the messiness of his ponytail with a grin. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

Len's eyes widened at the sight of me before he became quiet. "Hello."

Deciding this melancholy greeting wasn't enough to satiate me, I climbed the stairs to bury him in my arms, snuggling him and thinking about how cute he looked.

"G-get off. You're f-freezing!" he said, having been pressed up against my cold jacket.

"Sorry." I said with an apologetic smile, thinking that he cheeks didn't look too cold at all. "Anyway, we're going out. No excuses either. If you didn't do your homework, I'll let you do it during free period." I said to him.

"Where are we going?" he asked, not too enthusiastically.

"You'll find out when we get there. Now surely you aren't going in just that." I said, though I hated to send the sight away. Len looked cute no matter what he wore.

"I…I guess I'm going out, Rin." He said reluctantly.

"Cool. Have fun!" she said with a sweet smile.

I returned the smile and left with Len.

Len stared at the treasure before him with a mixed exp

* * *

ression. I could only decipher that he didn't look surprised at all like I had hoped he would be.

"What? Don't you like it?" I asked expectantly.

"Kaito…Only you would take me to get ice cream in the middle of winter…" he said flatly.

"But they have the best sales at this time of year!" I argued.

"That's because they know no one's buying."

"I don't see how one could go without this for so long. Anyway, it's necessary for movie night."

"Movie night?"

I pulled the DVD I had in my jacket pocket out to show him. It was one of the new comedies that was just released.

"Like at Gakupo's that one time? You can't have a proper movie night without ice cream. And look!" I reached into the freezer of the grocery store we were at. "They have banana! That's your favorite flavor, right?"

For the first time tonight, a saw a smile light up Len's face. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"We were at the park! I was on a date with Miku and we bumped into each other in line. You ordered banana…" I trailed off, feeling heat rise to my face. That was months ago! How embarrassing for me to remember such a small detail like that. I shut my mouth, picking up a few gallons of ice cream while Len stood next to me, still smirking.

* * *

Rin's eyes widened when we came back to Len's house. "That's a LOT of ice cream!" she observed incredulously.

I looked at the obscene amount, thinking to myself that this wasn't much more than I normally bought. "I'm sorry for barging in again. We were planning on watching a movie and I offered to watch it at my house but Len said you wanted to see it." I explained.

"It's totally fine." She said, laughing a little. "Anyway, what movie?"

Len fished the DVD from my pocket, showing her the cover.

"No way!" she exclaimed zealously. "Let's pop it in!"

I didn't make it very far into the movie before I noticed the misconception I must have had. Len was also eyeing the television, a bit confused, as we ate our ice cream. Apparently, this comedy was actually a romantic comedy…a chick flick. It really wasn't my style and I now understood why Rin was so into it. Now the commercial made more sense…

Len and I watched through the movie with a bored expression, unhappy at being tricked by misleading advertisements. Well, they weren't that misleading. I guess I just wasn't paying attention that much after all. Len had never heard of the movie aside from Rin's mentioning it. In an interesting turn of events, I felt myself getting caught up in the plot to the point where, when a huge twist occurred, it had me gasping in shock. By the end of the movie, Len and I found ourselves teary-eyed, overjoyed at the happily ever after. Rin laughed at us. I, on the other hand, was amazed by her strong heart and resistance to this happy tearjerker. Maybe she had gone through training to prepare herself for this. I made myself a mental note to study up if Miku ever made me watch another one of her chick movies.

I left that night without feeling the cold. The entire day felt like a rollercoaster ride, having so many ups and downs, twists and turns. In the end, I got to have my own happily-ever after. My plan to cheer up Len had succeeded. I felt like we could take on anything. Nothing more would come in the way of our relationship! Or so I thought…

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!Ahem. I apologized if Kaito seemed a little goofy in this. You have to remember, he is super happy and enthusiastic with his relationship with Len. He doesn't have to hide it anymore! Let me know what you think of this one. I'm not entirely sure how it turned out. o **


End file.
